This invention relates to a utility hand-piece with an integrated fluid channel. The invention is especially applicable for receiving and dispensing a fluid, such as water, air, steam, oils, shampoo, hair conditioner, lotions, creams, and other fluid/gel products. In one exemplary implementation, the invention is used in the spa and massage therapy industry as a fluid dispensing implement for facials, body massages, pedicures, manicures, and the like. The invention has application in a wide variety of other industries including health care, pet care, industrial cleaning, house cleaning, food preparation, personal hygiene, vehicle and boat washing. Other exemplary applications include cleaning and bathing babies, toddlers, and disabled, invalid, and elderly persons.